Battle of Kororāreka
|combatant2 =Māori |commander1 = William Hulme |commander2 =Hone Heke Te Ruki Kawiti |units1 = |units2 = |strength1 =Land: ~140 Sea: 1 sloop-of-war ([[HMS Hazard (1837)|HMS Hazard]]) |strength2 =Land: ~600 |casualties1 =11 killed ~8 wounded |casualties2 =Unknown |campaignbox = }} The Battle of Kororāreka, or the Burning of Kororāreka, on 11 March 1845, was an engagement of the Flagstaff War in New Zealand. Following the establishment of British control of the islands, war broke out with a small group of the native population which resulted in the fall of the present day town of Russell to Māori warriors. Background Although he had been the first to sign the Treaty of Waitangi in February 1840, Nga Puhi chief Hōne Heke became increasingly unhappy with the outcome. He objected to the relocation of the capital to Auckland and changes to custom tariffs that caused a serious loss of revenue to the Ngāpuhi. In July 1844, Heke and a group of warriors entered the town, and the Pakaraka chief Te Haratua cut down the flagstaff.[http://www.teara.govt.nz/en/biographies/1h16/1?setlang=en "...Te Haratua, Heke's second in command, led his men to cut down the flagstaff..."], Te Ara Heke himself had set out to cut down the flagstaff, but had been persuaded by Archdeacon William Williams not to do so. Six months later on 10 January 1845 the flagstaff was cut down a second time - this time by Heke. A new and stronger flagstaff sheathed in iron was erected later that month and guard post built around it - but the next morning the flagstaff was felled for the third time. Governor FitzRoy sent over to New South Wales for reinforcements. A block-house was built around the base, a guard of 20 soldiers was placed in this, and a fourth flagstaff erected.New Zealand Electronic Text Centre THE NEW ZEALAND WARS: A HISTORY OF THE MAORI CAMPAIGNS AND THE PIONEERING PERIOD: VOLUME I (1845–64). Chapter 4: The fall of Korarareka. Battle On 11 March 1845 Hōne Heke and his men, along with Te Ruki Kawiti and his followers together attacked the town. British forces were outnumbered. The sloop-of-war [[HMS Hazard (1837)|HMS Hazard]] landed a party to aid the 96th Regiment of British Army infantry under Lieutenant Colonel William Hulme. In all there were about 140 soldiers, sailors and marines. The American sloop [[USS St. Louis (1828)|USS St. Louis]], under Commodore Foxhall A. Parker, was also present and her crew assisted in evacuating the British subjects. Heavy skirmishing lasted for a while until a large explosion destroyed all of the defender's reserve ammunition. The explosion also set a building on fire which spread. After that the British had no choice but to retreat to the harbour, taking with them the civilian population. HMS Hazard then bombarded the advancing Māori forces. Eleven British defenders were killed and at least eight others were wounded in the attack. Six men from the Hazard who died in the action are remembered by a marker in Russell; the town was mostly destroyed during the fighting. Memorial The last two verses of the poem England's Dead by Felicia Hemans was inscribed on the marker in memory of the six men from the Hazard who died in the action: England's Dead The Warlike of the Isles The Men of Field & Wave Are not the rocks their funeral piles The Seas & Shore their grave? Go Stranger, track the Deep, Free, free the white sails spread, Wave may not foam, nor wild wind beat, Where rest not Englands dead. See also *New Zealand Wars References Kororareka Kororareka Kororareka Kororareka Kororareka Category:New Zealand Wars Category:1845 in New Zealand Category:March 1845 events